


슈퍼맨의 팬

by get_traught



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Police Officer Dick Grayson
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_traught/pseuds/get_traught
Summary: 짧게 딕과 클락이 만나서 저녁 먹는 이야기.





	슈퍼맨의 팬

클락은 블러드헤이븐에 정말로 오랜만에 도착했다. 기자인 클락 켄트 그리고 슈퍼맨으로서 방문할 이유가 거의 없던 장소에 간 이유는 바로 그곳에 살고 있는 한 경찰 때문이었다. 며칠 전 오랜만에 걸려온 딕의 전화를 반갑게 받으며 이런저런 말을 하던 중 딕이 언제 한 번 같이 밥을 먹자고 제안을 했다. 이를 기쁘게 받아들인 클락은 딕과 함께 며칠뒤 블러드헤이븐에서 저녁을 먹자는 약속을 했다.

약속 당일 딕이 일하는 경찰서 주변에서 두리번거리면서 기다리는 클락에게 한 경찰이 다가왔다.

“혹시 누구 기다리세요?”

“아, 네. 딕 그레이슨이라고…”

“딕 만나러 오셨군요. 오늘 일이 많은거 같던데 안에서 기다리세요.”

“그래도 되나요? 그럼 감사합니다.”

경찰서 안으로 들어가니 정신없이 일하고 있는 딕을 발견할 수 있었다.

“클락? 아 죄송해요. 일이 조금 밀려서 생각보다 늦어지고 있어요. 조금만 기다려 주세요.”

딕이 어디선가 의자를 가져와서 앉으라는 손짓을 했다.

“난 괜찮으니까 천천히 해.”

클락은 의자에 앉아서 주변을 천천히 돌아보았다. 딕의 책상 위는 수첩, 메모, 종이 등이 어질러져있었고 앞에는 사진이 몇 장 붙어있었다. 딕은 슈퍼맨 머그컵으로 커피를 마시면서 열심히 컴퓨터로 레포트처럼 보이는 것을 작성히고 있었다. 잠깐, 슈퍼맨 머그컵?

클락이 빤히 쳐다보니까 딕이 이를 느꼈는지 화면에서 눈을 떼며 클락을 보았다. 그리고선 어리둥절한 표정을 지으면서 클락이 무엇을 보고 있는지 확인하고서 웃었다. 딕은 머그컵을 살짝 들어서 클락에게 보여주었다.

“이거 어때요? 제가 제일 좋아하는 히어로에요.”

옆에서 딕의 동료가 둘을 슬쩍 보면서 말했다.

“딕이 엄청난 슈퍼맨 팬이에요. 슈퍼맨이라고 말만 꺼내도 얼마나 눈을 반짝이며 말하는데요. 가방에 슈퍼맨 배지도 있어요. 사진도 붙여놨는걸요.”

이 말에 다시 한 번 사진들을 자세히 보니까 친구들과 가족 사진 중 슈퍼맨이 날고 있는 사진 한 장을 발견할 수 있었다.

동료가 딕을 툭 치며 물어봤다.

“네 손님도 꽤 잘생겼는데 저 분이랑 슈퍼맨 중 누가 더 잘생겼어?”

“에이, 그래도 당연히 슈퍼맨이 더 잘생겼죠.”

클락에게 윙크를 하며 딕이 대답을 했다.

클락은 웃으면서 말을 했다.

“그래? 내가 노력을 좀 더 해야겠는데?”

딕이 일을 마친 후 함께 저녁을 먹으러 나서는 길에 클락이 장난으로 딕에게 질문을 했다.

“배트맨이 더 좋니 슈퍼맨이 더 좋니?”

“그거 엄마랑 아빠 중에 누가 더 좋은지 물어보는거 히어로 버전이에요?”

“아니. 그냥. 누구 팬이라고 하면 당연히 배트맨일 줄 알았는데 좀 의외여서.”

“제가 로빈일 때부터 슈퍼맨 팬인거 엄청 티내고 다녔는데 의외였다고요?”

“아니 그건 알았는데 그래도 배트맨이라고 말할 줄 알았지.”

“배트맨은 배트맨이고 전 어렸을 때부터 계속 변함없이 슈퍼맨 팬이에요! 저 어렸을 때 슈퍼맨 잠옷 입은 사진도 있어요!”

“브루스 반응이 궁금한걸?”

“알프레드가 그 사진을 찍은 다음날 제 옷장에 배트맨 잠옷이 사이즈별로 가득 채워져있었어요. 앗 저쪽이에요”

작은 음식점으로 들어간 둘은 이런저런 이야기를 나누며 저녁을 먹었다. 저녁을 다 먹은 후 식당을 나서는 두 사람은 헤어지기 전에 마지막 인사를 했는데 갑자기 딕이 환하게 웃으면서 두 팔을 벌리며 클락에게 말했다.

“가기 전에 사랑하는 조카에게 안아줄 수 있죠?”

“당연하지.”

클락은 딕을 꼭 안아주면서 말했다.

“언제나 조심하고. 무슨 일이 있으면 꼭 연락하고.”

“넵! 클락은 무슨 일 없어도 연락해도 좋아요!”

클락은 낮게 웃으며 마지막으로 딕을 꽉 안아줬다.

“그럼 다음에 보자”

이 말을 한 후 클락은 금방 사라졌고 딕은 웃으면서 길을 계속 걸었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 이 글을 보신 분들 모두 감사드립니다.


End file.
